Comrade Skyflock
Comrade Skyflock is an Armadylean officer who helped found the Anti-Bandosian Pact and is a strong upholder of the values of Armadyl and has a strong hatred for injustice and Bandos' philosophy. He currently fights for Armadyl in the Bandosian-Armadylean conflict and shows no mercy to the followers of Bandos nor does he take any prisoners. Like his lord Armadyl, he believes that all who do not want a just and peaceful world must die. In what he calls his occasionly vampyre hunter role he attacked a powerful Vyrelord known as Torak as an act of courage against the vampyres, the vyrelord deflected all silver bolts fired at him. During his 3rd attempt to assassinate the vyrelord in the pub of canifis the doorway was blocked and Torak chased him up the stairs ready to plunge his bloodied sword into him, Skyflock made a mistake ascending up the stairs and locked himself in a room. Unfortunely the vyrelord could smell him and flung the door open but he thinked quick at that moment and leaped out of the open window in the room hitting the grass. During his 4th attempt to assassinate Torak with his crossbow, he yelled into the pub from outside the doorway then fired the 4th silver bolt at him which the vyrelord deflected and skyflock dodged. The vyrelord Torak then tried to hit him with a powerful blood spell which Comrade Skyflock managed to luckily jump away from, throwing himself on the ground. When he got up the vyrelord then started to approach him with his bloodied blade once again, this time Skyflock ran as fast as he could with a pump of adrenalin while the vyrelord was chasing him and wanted to impale him with his bloodied sword. Fortunely he lost the vyrelord and made it near the salve river gasping for air, the vyrelord sent a thrall after him who said to Comrade Skyflock "My master has sentenced you to death!". Comrade Skyflock lifted his loaded crossbow and fired a silver bolt at him which impaled his shoulder armour then ran across the salve river bridge, escaping from Morytania. "Bandos, Zamorak, including their followers, all of them must die. Spare none and show no mercy! They deserve everything they get! For Armadyl Comrades!"~Comrade Skyflock's quote during a battle in the Bandosian-Armadylean conflict. Biography Childhood Comrade Skyflock Cloudsword was born in the Fifth Age in Meiyerditch to human parents. He lived his childhood in Meiyerditch under poor living conditions. Adolescence Skyflock also lived his adolescence in Meiyerditch. He was a frequent target for blood tithes for the vyrewatch. Life in meiyerditch was hard for him so he started planning his escape at the age of 14. He oversaw alot of prejudice from the vampyres in meiyerditch. Adulthood When he reached adulthood he was ready to escape the city of Meiyerditch and started getting everything in place to prepare to escape. Important Events Escape From Morytania: At the age of 20 he tied together the ropes he found in meiyerditch to make a large rope and packed as much food as he could gather into his backpack. He then climbed onto the walls of Meiyderitch and tied the rope to a point on the walls then used the rope to slide down the walls and then ran as fast as he could then stumbled across Burgh De Rott whom he hid in while the vyrewatch noticed he was missing after he escaped Meiyerditch. After staying in Burgh De Rott for 5 days he seeked refuge and was escorted to the Paterdomus as a Refugee by the Mercenaries. When he had arrived at the Paterdomus he was overjoyed that he escaped Vampyre Rule and journed on west to the other lands looking for a home. Finding Armadyl: During his journey to explore the lands he now had access to he found Armadyleanism which matched up to exactly what he himself stood for. Armadyl's emissary, Taw'Paak taught him about Armadyl and his ways. He thinked about it and immediately declared allegiance to Armadyl, faithfully awaiting his return. Acquiring his sword: When the Bandosian-Armadylean conflict surfaced and Comrade Skyflock had signed up to fight in Armadyl's army, a guardian of Armadyl came looking for him and gave him a large sword then told Skyflock to take the sword up to Armadyl to have it blessed. Armadyl blessed the sword when he had it taken up to him and then Comrade Skyflock named his sword "The Justice Bringer" as it was blessed by Armadyl the god of justice himself. Present Day Comrade Skyflock's home resides in Asgarnia and his non-war role is of a vampyre hunter due to his hatred of vampyres although he is now busy fighting and reveling in the frontline of the Bandosian-Armadylean conflict on the side of Armadyl as an Armadylean officer. On some occasions during the battle he takes the role of a voluntary scout. Personality Comrade Skyflock is veangeful to those who wrong him and is rapid in pursueing veangence, throwing everything he has. He also posseses a deep hatred for vampyres which originated from his experience under vampyre rule throughout most of his life, as a result of his deep relentless hatred for vampyres he is also a vampyre hunter and sometimes crosses back to the east of the salve, carrying a crossbow loaded with silver bolts and will shoot any who he suspects are vampyres on sight. Role in the Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict In the Bandosian-Armadylean conflict he helped found the Anti-Bandosian Pact, an alliance in the making and organization to ensure the final defeat of Bandos in the war. In the conflict he has taken the role of an Armadylean Officer and now fights on the frontlines. Comrade Skyflock on some occasions also agrees to take the role as a voluntary scout to warn those who fight for Armadyl in the conflict of things such as the location of Bandosians and what they are up to. During the conflict he made a motivating speech to all who were on the Armadylean side in the conflict, the speech was: "Sons of Asgarnia! Of Misthalin! My brothers in arms. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of the good fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of goblins and shattered shields when the Age of Peace comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good world, I bid you stand, good people of Gielinor!" Category:Armadylean Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Military